Click Clock Wood
Click Clock Wood is the ninth and final world accessed from Gruntilda's Lair in Banjo-Kazooie. Banjo and Kazooie find themselves exploring a world divided into the four different seasons: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. Can they finish the final world and go on to save Tooty from the evil witch Gruntilda? Click Clock Wood is a forest level world which revolves around a very large tree that is positioned in the center of the level. The duo can visit the tree in the four different seasons and do various different things to alter how the world will turn out in the later seasons. Points of Interest *The Large Tree *Mumbo's Skull *Eyrie's Nest *Nabnut's House *Gnawty's House (Autumn and Winter only) *The Tree House **Construction Site (Spring only) **Nearly finished Tree House (Summer only) **Completed Tree House (Autumn only) **Boarded Up Tree House (Winter only) *The Bramble Field (Frozen over in Winter) *The Zubba's Nest (Spring, Summer, and Autumn only) **Beehive Nest Remains (Winter only) *Gobi's Garden **Small Giant Sprout (Spring Only) **Large Giant Sprout (Summer Only) **Gobi's Flower (Autumn only) **Dead Flower (Winter only) *Click Clock Wood Pond (Spring, Autumn, and Winter only) *Click Clock Wood Entrance Garden *Top of the Tree Maps Image:ClickClockWoodNotes.png|Musical Notes locations. Image:ClickClockWoodObjects.png|Objects and points of interest locations. Image:ClickClockWoodJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggies and Jinjos locations. Collectibles Jiggies #Hatch Eyrie in Spring, feed him 5 Caterpillars in Summer, then 10 more Caterpillars in Autumn. Collect the Jiggy from him in Winter. #Defeat The Zubbas in Summer. #Collect 6 acorns in Autumn and give them to Nabnut. #Plant eggs in the hole inside the fenced off area in Spring; Use the Beak Buster ability on Gobi in Summer and again in Autumn. Climb up to the Zubbas' beehive and drop down to the top of the flower to get the Jiggy. #Beak Barge the boulder blocking Gnawty's house in Summer and collect the Jiggy in Autumn. #In Spring, transform into the Bee and fly onto the highest platform on the tree. (Note: You may also do this in the Winter using the flight pads, but just make sure you have plenty of red feathers) #In Summer, go inside the tree house. You can also enter it in Autumn instead, which is comparably easier. #In Summer, climb up the leaves at the side of the tree for a Jiggy. (Note: This is the same location where you will find the Witch Switch in Winter) #In any of the seasons, go to the top of the tree and enter the Whipcrack-filled room. #Find all 5 Jinjos. Jinjos *'Blue' - (Winter) On top of Mumbo's Skull. *'Green' - (Spring) In the Snarebear at the top of the tree. *'Orange' - (Autumn) On top of a pile of leaves by the fenced off area. *'Pink' - (Spring) In the beehive; you can enter there only as the bee. *'Yellow' - (Summer) At the entrance turn left; it's hidden in the grass at the corner. Extra Honeycombs *One can be located inside Gnawty's House during winter. You must look for a break in the ice in order to swim underwater. Be careful; the icy water acts just like the oily water in Rusty Bucket Bay, in that it saps your air twice as fast. *The other is located inside the window above Nabnut's House, also known as his attic. Use the beak bomb on the upper window to locate. Witch Switch *The Witch Switch can be found in the Winter season in front of a Sir Slush on the tree's lower trunk (where a jiggy can be found in Summer). Use the Flight Pad to reach it (and possibly destroy the Sir Slush guarding it). It may be easier to hit the switch directly from flight as landing on the small platform without hitting the Sir Slush can be difficult. Mumbo Tokens *(Spring) In one of the Snarebears near the entrance. *(Spring) In the bramble field. *(Spring) Near Eyrie's Nest. *(Spring) In Nabnut's House. *(Spring) On a branch on the big tree. *(Spring) At the construction site of the unfinished tree house. *(Spring) In another Snarebear near the lake. *(Winter) In the Zubbas' hive. *(Winter) Behind the flight pad in front of Gnawty's house *(Summer) After breaking the rock for the beaver, check the tunnel. *(Autumn) Jump across the leaves to the left of the platform when going to second level of the tree Extra Lives *(Spring) 2 on the very top of the tree. Note: Bee is needed to obtain one *(Summer) In the corner of the tree house. *(Winter) Under the ice covering the pond nearest the entrance. *In the room filled with Whipcracks (where it stands varies through the seasons). *(Spring) Held by the Snarebear on the tree stump in the middle of the pond. *(Summer) Near Tip Tup In the corner by the tree ramp bridge over the dry river (opposite the Snarebear) Stop 'n' Swop *'Yellow Mystery Egg' - The Yellow Mystery Egg is on Nabnut's Table in the Winter. You must break the window of his house to enter inside. Mini-games -Zubba's Minigame (summer only) Characters *Nabnut the Squirrel *Gnawty the Beaver *Eyrie the Eagle *The Zubbas (Character) *Mumbo Jumbo *Gobi the Camel Enemies *Grublin Hood *Snarebear (Spring, Summer, and Autumn) *Sir Slush (Winter only) *Chinker (Winter only) *Big Clucker (Spring, Summer, and Autumn) *Whipcrack *Beehive *Buzzbomb (Autumn only) *Bigbutt (Spring, Summer, and Autumn) *The Zubbas (Boss, Summer only) Trivia *According to fans, it is said to be the most Favorited level in the entire game, not surprising because a lot of effort was put into the level as well as there being a variety in scenery. Also, it is said by Rare that Click Clock Wood was the hardest level to design. http://rare.co.uk/blog/2010/10/08/top-5-hardest-levels-to-design/ *The theme song for Click Clock Wood is largely based on Oh, You Beautiful Doll, a ragtime love song published in 1911 by Seymour Brown and Nat D. Ayer. *Click Clock Wood (Spring) is one of two themes available on the stereo vehicle part in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, the other being Freezeezy Peak. *When the player is leaving Gnawty's House in Autumn. The game plays the music which plays in Gnawty's House, instead of the underwater remix of the normal Autumn theme. *This is the first and only world in Banjo-Kazooie to show Mumbo doing anything but his job and sleeping. In the Summer, he is fanning himself to stay cool in the heat. During Autumn, he is sweeping the leaves out of his hut. And in the Winter, he's gone on vacation and not even in his hut, but a Beehive is in his place. **In the Winter, Mumbo leaves his Skull because he is "On Vacation" - most likely to the beach that he is seen with everyone during the endgame cutscene. *With the exception of Autumn, each season has 16 Musical Notes. The entrance has 4, leaving 48 notes in Autumn. **There are 4 Notes in The Zubba's Nest in Autumn. *If you raise Eyrie fully, he will not appear in the earlier seasons after he flies away. *In the intro of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, a shorter version of the Click Clock Wood theme can be heard when the Rare logo is displayed. *It is not possible to complete the game without entering this world, because of the 810 note door in Gruntilda's lair. **It is possible to complete "Grunty's Furnace Fun" and see the credits without having stepped foot in this world, a trait shared with "Rusty Bucket Bay". *This is one out of three worlds where a small-sized Spring Jump Pad can be found. It can be found in the autumn on a shrunken leaf while scaling the tree. The other two being "Treasure Trove Cove" and "Mad Monster Mansion." They were reduced obviously due space restrictions. *The theme for the spring section was the very first song composed for the game by Grant Kirkhope. Names in Other Languages Gallery Click_Clock_wood_1.jpg|A view of Gobi's Garden and the Zubbas' Nest during Spring. click_clock_wood_2.jpg|A view of Gobi's Garden and The Large Tree during Summer. Click_Clock_Wood_3.jpg|A Snarebear during Autumn. Click_Clock_Wood_4.jpg|The frozen Bramble Field during Winter. 966C48 screen 703PM.png|The Full Map of the Spring Click Clock Wood area captured by BottlesGlasses. 9981C8_screen_704PM.png|The Full Map of the Summer Click Clock Wood area captured by BottlesGlasses. 9D0A50_screen_705PM.png|The Full Map of the Autum Click Clock Wood area captured by BottlesGlasses. A07400_screen_706PM.png|The Full Map of the Winter Click Clock Wood area captured by BottlesGlasses. CCW Autumn.png|Autumn Door CCW Spring.png|Spring Door CCW Summer.png|Summer Door CCW Winter.png|Winter Door Fall Season Switch.png|Autumn Symbol Spring Season Switch.png|Spring Symbol Summer Season Switch.png|Summer Symbol Winter Season Switch.png|Winter Symbol